Le Projet Black Gods
by Wittle Marie-Chan
Summary: Black Gods. Situé dans l'univers de FF7, cette fanfic raconte le déroulement d'un projet créé par Hyundel Kel, sous la supervision de Hojo. Personnages originaux, avec la mention de quelques personnages de FF7.
1. Prologue

Le project Black Gods a été créé dans le but de satisfaire un background de deux de mes personnages à la Terre Promise ( laterrepromise(point)activebb(point)net (point est égal à "." ) un RPG de FF7, situé 2 ans après la fin du jeu et peu de temps avant le film Advent Children.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy 7 et ses idées appartiennent à Squaresoft/Enix. Pas à moi. Il n'y a que mes personnages qui m'appartiennent et l'idée du projet est à moi. n.n

**

* * *

**

Le Projet Black Gods  
_Prologue_

**Black Gods**. Un projet qui avait été pensé par une étudiante, Hyundel Kel, et présenté à un scientifique, Hojo. Trop occupé, celui-ci n'avait même pas daigné jeter un coup d'œil sur le projet. Hyundel décida alors de démarrer son projet toute seule. Elle s'avança largement dans ses recherches pendant quelques années, mais faute de cobaye humain, elle arrêta tout.

Puis, Hyundel se maria. Et eu une fille. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Puis, elle tua son mari en l'utilisant comme cobaye pour faire avancer ses recherches. La garde de ses enfants lui fut enlevée, mais sa fille aînée resta avec elle. Plusieurs années s'écoulent et Hyundel parvient à se faire écouter de Hojo et se fait prêter un petit laboratoire. Toujours en manque de cobaye, elle utilisa sa fille aînée et le mari de celle-ci. Ils moururent pendant les expériences et Hyundel en vient à une conclusion : les adultes ne pouvaient pas servir à son projet. Elle se tourna alors vers les enfants de sa fille aînée et de sa deuxième fille, Malik.

Huit enfants en tout, le plus jeune ayant à peine quelques mois et les plus vieux ayant tout juste huit ans. Il y avait dix manipulations à faire en tout, et en trois ans, Hyundel en fit huit. Puis, un jour, son laboratoire se fit attaquer et détruire. Elle périt avec six de ses cobayes, les deux plus jeunes s'ayant cachés juste à temps.

**Black Gods**. Un rêve. Une ambition. Créer des soldats sur-puissants, l'égaux des… Dieux. Des êtres qui ne seraient pas affectés par les Matérias, par le Mâko, par le géostigma, par les maladies. Des êtres qui guériraient rapidement et ce, même de blessures mortelles. Des êtres qui pourraient s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation, armes, climat.

**Black Gods**. Un projet si près du but et détruit en un instant. Un rêve oublié. Un cauchemar pour ceux qui l'ont vécus.

**Black Gods**… Deux survivants. Deux frères, qui tentent de cacher la vérité. L'un travaillant pour ceux qui l'ont changés, l'autre les haïssant du plus profond de lui-même.

**Black Gods**…

* * *

À venir: Le premier Chapitre de la saga de Black Gods Malik. 


	2. BG 1: Malik

**Disclaimer:** FF7 n'est pas à moi et bla et bla. Mes personnages sont les miens.

La chanson "Voices" appartient à Macross Plus Bonne lecture!

_Note: J'ai mis une version corrigée (Merci Dolly!) et les séparations entre les.. parties devraient être visibles, là. Foutue qui a effacé mes séparations o-o;;_**

* * *

**

**Le Projet Black Gods**

_**Chapitre 1 : Malik**_

Je m'ennuie. C'est vrai. Même si je suis dans un camp d'entrainement de SOLDIER —spécial, dois-je ajouter, puisque l'entrainement se fait en un an. Nous sommes près de Junon sans être affiliés à la base de Junon… bref, c'est bizarre. Devant nous s'époumone l'entraineur en chef. Je n'ai pas retenu son nom, ce n'est pas important. Bon. L'entraineur a _enfin_ fini de parler. Et une recrue lève la main. Et pose une question—pourquoi lever la main si ce n'est pas pour poser une question?

'' Monsieur? Pourquoi il y a une fille avec nous? ''

_La_ question. Et oui. Dans toutes les recrues du programme, je suis la seule fille. Et il faut dire qu'avec mes longs cheveux—que j'ai obstinément refusé de couper—je me fais vite remarquer. Je vois que l'entraineur, lui, ne m'a pas encore remarqué. Il regarde ses feuilles… mais quel ennui!

'' Toi! Qui es-tu? ''

La recrue à côté de moi me pousse du coude. Je sursaute. C'est à moi que l'entraineur s'adresse? Nnnh.

'' Malik Akatsukiyami, monsieur! ''

'' D'accord… tu es sur ma liste… tu es celle qui a eu les meilleurs résultats aux tests! ''

Oh, le méchant. Je rougis et baisse la tête. Le cruel. Il sait que ce n'est déjà pas facile pour moi d'être la seule fille. Alors… il n'avait pas à rajouter que j'ai de meilleurs résultats que toutes les autres recrues—tous des hommes. Il recommence à s'époumoner tandis que les recrues me jettent des regards noirs et haineux.

'' Serez-vous notre seul entraîneur, monsieur? ''

Tiens, tiens… En voilà un qui ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Il est… assez mignon. Longs cheveux blancs… non, blonds qui paraissent blancs, grand… environ de mon âge. L'entraîneur le regarde.

'' Non. Dans un mois, le SOLDIER Makhavelik va venir vous apprendre des trucs, surtout des combats un contre un. Vous pouvez partir. ''

Les recrues commencent à parler et à quitter la pièce principale. Celui aux cheveux blonds s'approche de moi et me sourit.

'' Bonjour! Je suis Abel Kaïn. Je trouve ça bien que tu ais eu de si bon résultats aux tests.''

''…Tu ne m'en veux pas comme les autres? ''

'' Non, je t'admire en fait. Allez, nous devrions nous dépêcher de prendre une chambre avant qu'on ne soit séparé! ''

Il me prend par la main et m'entraine hors de la pièce. Je crois que je vais bien m'entendre, avec Abel…

oOoOoOo

Quelques semaines ont passé. Cela fait bientôt un mois que nous nous entraînons. Abel et moi partageons la même chambre. Que je suis chanceuse d'être tombée sur le seul gay de toute la garnison. Présentement, nous sommes dans notre chambre. Lui, il est étendu sur son lit. Moi, je m'entraîne avec un sabre. Un cadeau de mon père, il y a longtemps.

'' C'est demain que le SOLDIER Makhavelik vient! Ah! J'espère qu'il est mignon. ''

J'éclate de rires. Il n'y a qu'Abel pour penser à des trucs comme ça.

'' Je suis bien tombée, moi. Sur le seul mec gai du camp. ''

Abel me tire la langue, puis soudain la porte s'ouvre. Lui et moi, on sursaute. On ne s'attend pas à ça, une visite surprise. On fait le salut militaire et regardons sans ciller l'entraîneur.

'' Kaïn, Akatsukiyami, vous avez un visiteur. ''

Puis il s'éloigne en marmonnant. Il ne nous aime pas, je crois. J'en suis sûre. J'abaisse mon bras alors qu'un homme entre dans notre chambre. Je le fixe. Je suis sans voix. Il est… plus que mignon… c'est un Dieu. Courts cheveux noirs. Yeux bleus. Si j'ai un fils, un jour… il sera comme lui. Il nous sourit à Abel et à moi.

'' Je suis le SOLDIER Raphael Makhavelik. Je voulais rencontrer les deux meilleures recrues du camp. ''

Abel éclate de rire. Probablement à cause que je ne peux pas bouger un muscle. Je suis figée. Sous le charme…

'' Enchanté de vous connaître, monsieur. Je suis Abel Kaïn et celle qui est tombée sous votre charme, c'est Malik Akatsikurami.. Alatsukimami…''

J'arrive pas à le croire! Maudit Abel! Il ne se souvient même pas de mon nom. Je répond machinalement.

''Akatsukiyami. ''

Raphael sourit doucement et je sens mon cœur manquer un battement. Il serre la main d'Abel, puis il se tourne vers moi. Je suis sûre que je suis en train de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il me serre la main. La mienne est si petite, comparée à la sienne…

'' Vous pouvez m'appeler Raphael. ''

oOoOoOo

Une semaine a passé. Une semaine trop courte à mon goût. Abel et moi sommes dans le couloirs des chambres, en train de discuter.

'' Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir en ville avec nous? ''

'' Oui. Moi, les bars, ce n'est pas mon fort. Je vais pratiquer mes techniques au sabre. Amuses-toi bien, Abel-kun! ''

'' Toi aussi, Malik! ''

Et il me laisse, mon grand copain, mon unique ami dans ce monde de fous. Il s'en va avec les autres recrues. De toute façon, j'ai mieux à faire, non..? Je me dirige vers la salle d'entraînement.

'' Je préfère me battre plutôt que m'amuser…''

'' Tu préfères te battre, Malik? ''

Je sursaute et dégaine mon sabre. Je retiens un juron. Ce n'est que le SOLDIER Makhavelik qui a surgit comme un imbécile derrière moi…

'' Vous m'avez fait peur… Vous ne devriez pas surgir comme ça! ''

Il a le culot de rire! Il est peut-être beau comme un dieu, il n'a pas à rire de moi!

'' Tu devrais apprendre à être moins stressée, Malik. ''

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais je reste silencieuse lorsqu'il prend mon sabre.

'' C'est une belle arme… sais-tu t'en servir? ''

Je reprends mon arme et la serre dans son fourreau. Bien sûr que je sais m'en servir! Mais il n'a pas à le savoir…

'' Nous ne pouvons pas faire des combats armés avant le cinquième mois et vous le savez! ''

Le sourire malicieux que Makhavelik fait ne me rassure guère. Que mijote-t-il?

'' Le camp est vide. Il n'y a que nous deux. Tu veux tester ton arme? ''

Je hausse un sourcil. Il mijote vraiment quelque chose…

'' J'y gagne quoi? ''

Il ne répond pas et commence à me pousser vers la salle. Il mijote _vraiment_ quelque chose…

'' Si tu parviens à me toucher dans un délai de trente minutes, je te devrais quelque chose. Si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est toi qui me devras quelque chose, n'importe quoi, de mon choix.''

Ah, les hommes. Ils se pensent meilleurs que les femmes… comme toujours… Après tout.. je ne perds rien à essayer. Nous arrivons à la salle et je me retourne pour lui tendre ma main.

'' D'accord! ''

Makhavelik serre ma main, puis la lâche pour se diriger vers le fond de la salle. Il prend un bâton de métal. Quelle est l'arme qu'il utilise, normalement? Sûrement une lance… je le vois bien maniant une lance… Il se place en face de moi.

'' Tu es prête, Malik? ''

Prête à gagner? Certainement! Je dégaine mon sabre et glisse le fourreau entre ma cuisse et ma ceinture pour l'avoir à portée de main.

'' Oui! ''

Makhavelik s'élance vers moi. Rapidement. Visant probablement mon sabre. Je le bloque de justesse. Il visait bel et bien mon sabre! Je recule d'un pas avant de glisser la lame sur le dessus du bâton. Ma lame est prête pour une attaque. Makhavelik baisse le bâton et recule juste à temps pour éviter mon coup.

'' Pas mal…''

Je souris. Il est impressionné.

'' Merci. ''

Je place la lame du sabre parallèlement à mon bras. Pour augmenter ma vitesse. Puis, je fonce vers le SOLDIER. Il esquive mon attaque en laissant tomber son bâton pour être plus libre de ses mouvements. Je me retourne alors qu'il reprend son bâton. Je reste silencieuse et je remets le sabre dans son fourreau. Makhavelik fonce vers moi, frappant vers mes jambes. J'évite les coups de justesse et je dégaine mon sabre encore une fois. Lui, il bloque la lame et d'un coup envoie le sabre voler plus loin. Merde! Il ne va pas s'en tirer si facilement! Je prends le fourreau qui est toujours à ma ceinture et je frappe le SOLDIER directement au torse. Ah! Je l'ai touché! Il tombe à genoux, le souffle visiblement coupé. Je retiens un sourire et m'accroupis devant lui.

'' Ça va? ''

Il relève la tête et le moment d'après, je suis immobilisée au sol, lui au dessus de moi. Comment ose-t-il! Je remarque notre position et je me sens rougir. Je cesse de me débattre.

'' Que… que faites-vous! J'ai gagné! ''

'' Je sais, mais… je crois que ce que tu veux est la même chose que ce que je veux. ''

…Quoi..? Que veut-il dire? Oh.. ! Je remarque le regarde très insistant de Makhavelik… de Raphael.

'' Oh…. _Ça_! ''

Il sourit doucement. Il est _vraiment_ un dieu.. et il m'a sous son contrôle…

'' Oui, ça. ''

Il se relève et m'aide à me relever. Je bégaye. Je me laisse faire. Je ne suis plus maîtresse de moi-même…

'' Tu ne le regretteras pas, Malik. Je te le jure. ''

Et je le crois. C'est pourquoi.. c'est pourquoi je le laisse m'entraîner hors de la salle. Loin. Au septième ciel…

oOoOoOo

Cinq mois ont passé depuis mon petit combat avec Raphael. Je suis dans ma chambre, avec Abel. Je sors de la douche, me dirigeant vers mon lit et séchant mes cheveux avec une serviette. Je sens sur moi le regard d'Abel…

'' Dit… tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids, toi? Tu as grossis. ''

Je me fige. Il est direct, le mec. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Et si…

'' Peut-être…''

'' Comment va Raphael? ''

Il le fait exprès ou quoi? Je lui jette un regard noir.

'' J'en sais rien! Il est parti en mission depuis quelques temps. Pourquoi j'aurais des nouvelles de lui, hmm? ''

'' Car tu l'aimes et je sais qu'il t'aime bien aussi! ''

…Pourquoi il est si clairvoyant, Abel? Il n'a pas le droit… Je marmonne entre mes dents et je m'assois sur mon lit. Je… Oui.. bien sûr que j'aime Raphael… C'est mon droit, non…? Abel se place devant moi. Je ne l'ai pas vu bouger… Va-t-il insister?

'' Tu me caches quelque chose.. et je crois savoir c'est quoi…''

Je me fige. Mon cœur débat. Ce pourrait-il qu'il… ait… deviné…? Je lève la tête pour le regarder.

'' Mais je ne cache rie—hey! ''

Je me tends. Parce qu'Abel s'est accroupi devant moi… et il a posé sa joue contre mon ventre! Il le sait… il le sait…

'' Tu es enceinte… je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais..? ''

Si lui il le sait… alors… alors!

'' Tu… crois que les autres..? ''

'' Non. Ils ne se doutent de rien. Eux, ils sont idiots. Je suppose que tu n'as rien dit à Raphael, hein? ''

Je baisse la tête pour regarder Abel. Le dire à Raphael…?

'' Non… je n'ai pas osé…''

'' Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Malik. C'est dangereux pour ton bébé, surtout que nous avons commencé les combats avec les armes…''

'' Je sais, mais… je suis la meilleure. Personne n'arrive à me blesser… et je sais que mes adversaires font tout pour y arriver! ''

Abel soupire et se lève. Il ne me comprends pas… C'est vrai qu'il ne connaît pas trop ma situation.. que… que cette femme folle.. cette femme est ma mère…

'' Je vois. Je ne serais pas celui qui te fera entendre raison…''

Abel se détourne de moi et je le regarde quitter la chambre. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire..?

oOoOoOo

C'est déjà le lendemain. Et nous avons été groupés en équipe de deux. L'entraîneur a décidé que Abel et moi ne seraient pas mis ensembles, cette fois. Alors je me retrouve avec un gros molosse qui se bat avec une masse. Moi, j'ai toujours mon sabre. Présentement, je n'attaque pas, mais je bloque. Bloque cette foutue masse. Et j'évite du mieux que je peux tous les coups… surtout celui-là qui a passé trop près de mon ventre.

'' AKATSUKIYAMI! ''

Huh? Je sursaute et me tourne vers celui qui a hurlé mon nom comme un débile. Et je baisse ma garde, sans le vouloir. L'autre, le molosse, en profite pour abattre sa masse sur mon épaule. La droite. Ma main gauche, celle qui tient mon sabre, laisse tomber l'arme pour agripper mon épaule. Merde… j'espère qu'elle n'ait pas disloquée… Raphael—l'imbécile qui a crié mon nom—se dirige vers moi, jetant un regard furieux au molosse avant de prendre ma main—la gauche—puis de m'entraîner hors de la salle. Un peu plus et je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait pris comme un sac de pommes de terre!

'' Mais… lâche-moi! Je suis capable de marcher, Raphael! ''

Il s'arrête et je fonce presque dans lui. Il me pousse dans une pièce—probablement au hasard—et ferme la porte derrière lui. Je m'assois sur une chaise, me massant l'épaule.

'' Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, avant que je ne parte pour une mission? Pourquoi? ''

'' De quoi parles-tu…?''

Raphael passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, comme si ça pouvait l'apaiser…

'' Abel m'a tout dit… tu es enceinte, Kami-sama! Et tu est encore ici à te battre! Tu as mis volontairement notre enfant en danger! ''

Mais _pourquoi_ il m'engueule comme ça! Il est aussi coupable que moi!

'' Tu étais parti, sans me dire au revoir! Que devais-je penser, hein? Je ne savais même pas si… si j'allais te revoir! ''

Je baisse la tête. Je ne peux pas supporter son regarde. Je sens que je vais éclater en sanglots… je ne pleurerai pas.. je ne pleurerai pas… Raphael s'agenouille devant moi… je ne pleurerai pas…

'' Ne pleure pas, Malik… s'il te plaît…''

Il me serre contre lui. Je ne pleurerai pas…

'' Je suis là, maintenant. Je serais toujours là, à l'avenir. ''

Je me blottie contre lui… et je me mets à pleurer.

oOoOoOo

Deux ans ont passé. Deux merveilleuses années de bonheur. Raphael et moi avons maintenant une maison à Wutai. Nous sommes mariés. Et contre moi, tandis que je me berce sur une chaise, est blotti un joli bambin, le portrait tout craché de Raphael. Notre fils. Notre Kael. Je chantonne doucement pour l'endormir. Une jolie berceuse…

'' Hitotsume no kotoba wa yume nemuri no naka kara…'' 

Je m'arrête de chanter. Des pas se rapprochent de moi. Mon amour est revenu!

'' Bonjour! ''

Raphael sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser.

'' Bonjour mon amour, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée de moi? ''

Il caresse la joue de Kael.

'' Et Kael a été sage? ''

Ils se ressemblent tant… Mon amour est enfin revenu..

'' Mais si je me suis ennuyée, même si tu n'es parti qu'une semaine. ''

Je me lève pour déposer tendrement Kael dans les bras de son père et de mon mari. Mon mari.. je ne me lasse jamais de le dire.

'' Kael s'ennuie le plus, car il est celui qui te voit le moins…''

Raphael caresse la joue de Kael un moment. Puis, il va le déposer dans son lit. Il me regarde… Il.. que va-t-il me dire..?

'' Il va me voir encore moins… On m'envoie à Midgar pour un an. ''

''_…Quoi!_ ''

Je serre les poings et je sors à l'extérieur de la maison pour ne pas réveiller Kael. À Midgar… pour un an… Huh? Un an! Raphael me suit.

'' Un an! Une longue année? Et moi? Tu as pensé à moi! ''

'' Malik, calme-toi… Je ne peux pas refuser, tu le sais bien! ''

'' Je _suis_ calme! On dirait que tu es marié à la Shin-Ra et non à moi! ''

Raphael fronce les sourcils. Je suis peut-être allée trop loin, avec cette déclaration-là…

'' N'exagère pas! ''

Je sais, je sais. J'exagère. J'exagère tout le temps. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit loin de moi… je m'efforce à me calmer.

'' Quand pars-tu? ''

'' Demain matin. ''

Demain matin… si tôt..? Alors qu'il revient à peine d'une mission…?

'' Alors… sois à moi pour cette nuit. Pas à la Shin-Ra. Juste à moi. ''

oOoOoOo

C'est déjà le lendemain. Et depuis quelques heures.. Raphael est parti. Pour Midgar. Pour une longue année. Je m'ennuie déjà… je suis allongée sur le ventre, dans le salon, amusant Kael qui a à peine remarqué que son père était revenu… puis reparti.

'' Papa va nous manquer, hein? ''

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Je l'entend distinctement. Mais qui peut bien venir me rendre visite? Je relève la tête. Non… non.. pas elle… pas _elle_.

'' Maman…? ''

Hyundel Kel. Ma mère. Une scientifique de la Shin-Ra… elle a… elle a tué mon père en l'utilisant comme cobaye. Elle me sourit et ses yeux gris restent froids. Ses cheveux roux sont soigneusement peignés. Tout est trop… froid… scientifique chez elle. Elle se rapproche de Kael.

'' Tu sembles surprise de me voir, ma chérie. ''

Je prends Kael dans mes bras et je me lève. Bien sûr que je suis surprise…

'' C'est sûr… Il me semble que tu n'avais pas le droit de t'approcher de moi et de Yukiko… ''

Elle sourit froidement.

'' Jusqu'à votre majorité, oui. ''

Je serre Kael contre moi. La simple présence de ma mère me donne des frissons. D'horreur.

'' Sors de cette maison! Tu n'es pas la bienvenue! ''

'' Mais voyons! ''

Je regarde autour de moi. Une arme… une arme… Je tiens Kael d'un bras et j'attrape un balai.

'' SORS! ''

Elle n'est pas contente. Elle serre les dents, me jetant un regard noir de rage.

'' On va se revoir…''

Et elle sort. Cette promesse lourde de menaces me fait frissonner. Je lâche le balai et serre Kael contre moi. Je ne peux pas rester ici, toute seule, pendant un an… Peut-être que… Yukiko… Oui… ma petite sœur sera contente de me voir.

'' Si nous allions rendre visite à Yukiko pour quelque temps, Kael? ''

'' Yu'i'o! ''

Je souris tandis que Kael tape joyeusement dans ses mains. Il aime bien Yukiko. C'est bien… Nous ne serons pas seuls, là.

oOoOoOo

Une année s'est écoulée. Kael et moi retournons à notre maison. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Kael a maintenant un petit frère que je tiens dans mes bras. Kokoro. Mon joli Ko-chan. Kael tient ma jupe, marchant fièrement derrière moi.

'' Venez, mes chéris. Nous arrivons bientôt chez nous. Kokoro, tu vas bien…tôt…''

La porte de la maison est ouverte. Je m'arrête. Je l'avais pourtant barrée… Raphael ne l'aurait pas laissée ouverte…

'' Kaa-san…? ''

Je regarde Kael qui semble soucieux. Il ressent probablement mon malaise. Les enfants ressentent beaucoup de choses… je me penche vers lui et place doucement Kokoro dans ses bras.

'' Tu restes ici, Kael. Maman revient tout de suite. Tu ne bouges pas tant que je ne t'ai pas appelé, d'accord? ''

'' Hai…''

Il est si mignon, mon Kael. Je lui caresse les cheveux et me redresse. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et je me dirige vers la maison. Peut-être il n'y a personne.. du moins, je l'espère… J'entre dans la maison… Que..? Il… Il y a des traces de sang sur les murs…!

'' RAPHAEL! ''

Je cours dans le salon et je m'arrête, d'un coup sec. Un… du.. une mare de sang… un… ca…cadavre…

'' Ra… Raph… Raphael…''

Je… je sens que.. je me déconnecte de la réalité… c'est… c'est impossible… Raphael.. non… Je tombe à genoux… Abel est là… un sabre souillé de sang… Raphael… mon amour… tu es… Je sombre.

oOoOoOo

Abel range son pistolet et soupire en regardant Malik. Il essuie le sang de sa lame sur un des divans du salon.

'' Je suis désolé, Malik, mais il était devenu une menace pour la Shin-Ra. ''

Il s'avance vers la jeune femme tremblante.

'' Une menace. ''

Il lui caresse une joue tandis que Malik le regarde avec un air perdu. Puis, il quitte la maison, passant près du petit Kael qui lui y entre, tenant son petit frère dans ses bras. Il ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

'' Kaa-san…? ''

Il se rapproche de sa mère et celle-ci le repousse vivement.

'' Va-t'en! ''

Kael s'assit dans un coin, serrant doucement Kokoro contre lui. Il renifle, retenant un sanglot. Pourquoi sa mère le repousse-t-il…? Sa mère secoue la tête, puis la serre entre ses mains.

'' Va-t'en… Va-t'en… non…. NON! ''

Hyundel entre dans la maison, comme si elle était chez elle. Quelques hommes l'accompagnent, tous membres de la Shin-Ra. Elle regarde la situation et a un sourire satisfait.

'' Nettoyez le salon… et calmez-la et amenez-la à Mideel… Il semblerait que Malik Akatsukiyami ait perdu l'esprit. ''

Hyundel s'accroupit devant Kael, son petit-fils. Ses deux petits-fils. Il ne faut pas oublier Kokoro.

'' Et vous deux, je vous amène avec moi. ''

Malik se débat vivement tandis que les hommes essaient de l'amener.

'' Foutez-moi la paix! Partez! Démons! _Kaijuu_! Monstres! ''

Kael se lève, voulant s'éloigner de Hyundel, de sa mère en crise, de ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Hyundel secoue la tête et prend Kokoro dans ses bras, puis se redresse. Kael fronce les sourcils et s'accroche au sarrau de Hyundel.

'' _Iie_! Lend-moi-le! Don' moi Koko! Don' moi-le! Don'! ''

Il tire sur le sarrau. Il veut son petit frère.

'' Si tu me suis, Kael, je te le donne. D'accord? ''

Kael fronce les sourcils, regardant sa mère, qui a reçu des calmants, puis son petit frère qui gémit. Il hoche docilement la tête. Il va la suivre, cette femme… Sa grand-mère. Hyundel sourit et sort de la maison, laissant ses hommes s'occuper de faire disparaître le corps de son gendre et d'autres s'occuper de sa fille. Tout va comme prévu. Tout.

* * *

Merci de laisser une review On se revoit au prochain chapitre! " BG 2: Hyundel. " 


	3. BG 2: Hyundel

**Disclaimer:** FF7 n'est pas à moi. Blah et Blah. Les personnages originaux sont MA propriété, ainsi que l'idée du projet -

ND Marie: Merci pour les zolies reviews! **

* * *

**

**Le Projet Black Gods**

_**Chapitre 2 : Hyundel**_

Quelques semaines après la mort de Raphael ; Laboratoire de Hyundel.

(_Écran d'ordinateur_)

_Phael Zelfarys, God I, 8 ans, fils de Marie Akatsukiyami. Consentant à l'expérience. _

_Obji Zelfarys, Goddess I, 8 ans, fille de Marie Akatsukiyami. Consentante à l'expérience._

_Laja Zelfarys, Goddess II, 8 ans, fille de Marie Akatsukiyami. Consentante à l'expérience._

_Vandel Zeldor, God II, 7 ans, fils de Marie Akatsukiyami. Consentant à l'expérience. _

_Memoria Zeldor, Goddess III, 6 ans, fille de Marie Akatsukiyami. Consentante à l'expérience._

_Gelf Zeldor, God III, 4 ans, fils de Marie Akatsukiyami. Non consentant à l'expérience._

_Kael Makhavelik, God IV, 3 ans, fils de Malik Akatsukiyami. Non consentant à l'expérience._

_Kokoro Makhavelik, God V, quelques mois, fils de Malik Akatsukiyami_.

Hyundel se frotte pensivement la joue en regardant l'écran de son ordinateur. Puis, elle efface les noms des cobayes, ne gardant que le numéro, l'âge et s'ils sont consentants ou non à l'expérience.

" Hojo n'a pas à savoir leurs noms… La photo suffit. "

Toutefois, elle ne sait pas que tout ce qu'elle écrit, qu'elle le sauvegarde ou non, est envoyé à Hojo. Insouciante de ce fait, Hyundel se penche sur le berceau qui est installé à côté de son bureau. Elle sourit et observe Kokoro qui dort comme un ange.

" Mon chou… Mon God V. La phase I commence demain. "

oOoOoOo

Une semaine plus tard.

Un technicien, Kyros, approche du bureau de Hyundel. Il cogne deux fois à la porte, puis il ouvre sans attendre de réponse. Il dépose des papiers sur le bureau de Hyundel.

" Voici les résultats des tests. God I et les Goddess I et II acceptent bien la phase I, mais avec difficulté. Les autres ont bien accepté les manipulations. Le God V, malgré vos inquiétudes, a les meilleurs résultats. "

Hyundel sourit, satisfaite. Elle se penche sur Kokoro, son God V et lui caresse la joue.

" C'est bien. Où sont les enfants ? "

" Dans la salle d'observation. Les triplets sont dans un coin, God II et Goddess III sont ensembles. God III et IV sont dans leur coin. "

" Bon… prépare la phase II. "

" Bien. "

Kyros s'incline et sort du bureau de Hyundel.

oOoOoOo

Salle d'observation.

Gelf, aussi connu sous le nom de God III, regarde vers le miroir qui couvre le mur gauche de la salle. Il n'est pas idiot… il sait qu'ils se font observer. Gelf repousse quelques mèches rousses qui couvrent ses yeux gris et regarde son cousin, Kael, qui fait un casse-tête devant lui.

" Kael… tu sais qu'il ne s'rat pas mis av'c nous avant qu'il ait deux ans… "

Kael soupire et met une autre pièce dans le casse-tête.

" 'sais…"

Phael, le plus vieux, avec ses courts cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts, se rapproche de son jeune frère, posant son pied sur le casse-tête. Ses sœurs Laja et Obji lui ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, si ce n'est que leur cheveux sont plus longs. Normal, ce sont des triplets.

" Ne, Gelf ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! "

Phael montre une petite boule de couleur à son petit frère. Gelf cligne des yeux.

" …C'est quoi ? "

Laja ricane et se redresse, hautaine.

" Une matéria, crétin. "

Kael se redresse tandis que Gelf ouvre grand les yeux.

" Une matéria ? Mais ! T'as pas le d'oit ! C'est pas à toi ! "

Obji pose une main sur le bras de Phael, regardant Gelf. Quelles paroles stupides.

" Qui peut nous en empêcher ? Allez, Phael ! Utilise-la ! D'après grand-mère, ça devrait rien nous faire…"

Phael ricane tandis que Gelf crie. La matéria est ensuite activée.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, bureau de Hyundel 

Hyundel soupire, regardant une dernière fois les feuilles du rapport avant de jeter rageusement les papiers sur son bureau.

" Comment c'est arrivé ? "

Klaus, un autre technicien au service de Hyundel, rougit. Il était de surveillance, hier, mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs…

" Euh… God I s'est procuré une matéria et l'a activée. Un sort de foudre niveau 1, madame. "

Klaus essaie de mettre de l'ordre dans les papiers qu'a lancé Hyundel.

" God IV et God III n'ont pas été blessés, ils n'ont rien ressenti… Goddess III et God II sont sous le choc ; ils ont ressenti de la douleur, mais aucune blessure. Les triplets… le sort s'est retourné contre eux et ils ont été blessés…"

Hyundel fronce les sourcils, mais sa colère n'est pas dirigée vers Klaus. Ses petits-enfants… trop hautains à son goût.

" Les imbéciles… cela va retarder les opérations… Quelle est l'ampleur des blessures ? "

" Ils ont guérit ce matin. Sans matéria. "

Hyundel renvoie Klaus et restée seule, elle regarde dans le vide.

" Donc… les manipulations ne produisent pas le même résultat… ça dépendrait de l'âge.. Hum… "

oOoOoOo

Deux ans après, laboratoire de Hyundel, salle d'observation.

Kael, Gelf et Kokoro sont dans leur coin, dans la salle. Kael semble très heureux et amuse son petit frère.

" J'suis content. "

Gelf sourit et les regarde.

" Que Koko soit avec nous ? Moi 'ssi… Il reste combien d'étapes ? "

Kael cesse d'amuser Kokoro un instant pour regarder son cousin.

" Hum.. 'sais pas… Où sont les triplets ? "

" En entraînement… oh ! Grand-mère arrive…"

Kokoro remarque aussi que Hyundel arrive dans la salle. Souriant, il se lève et tend ses bras à Hyundel.

" Obaa-chan ! "

Hyundel ne prête pas attention à son plus jeune petit-fils.

" Bonjour, mes chéris. "

Elle caresse les cheveux de Kael, puis de Gelf avant de se diriger vers un autre coin de la salle, là où se trouvent Memoria et Vandel. Kokoro se laisse tomber en reniflant.

" Obaa-chan… ? "

Kael regarde sa grand-mère s'éloigner avant de serrer son petit frère dans ses bras.

" Pleure pas, Koko ! Pleure pas…"

Kokoro renifle encore, retenant ses larmes. Sa grand-mère n'aime pas les larmes… Il ferme les yeux et se blotti contre son frère. Gelf jette un regard noir à Hyundel, puis serre les deux frère contre lui.

" Shh, Koko.. shh…"

oOoOoOo

Nuit, chambre de Gelf, Kael et Kokoro.

Kokoro est endormi, entre son frère et son cousin, dans un sommeil paisible. Kael et Gelf discutent en chuchotant.

" Dit, Gelf… Pourquoi grand-mère a ignoré Koko ? "

" 'sais pas… Peut-être à cause de ses résultats…"

" Des tests ? Elle est cruelle avec lui… Il n'a connu qu'elle…"

" J'sais.. Alors… faudra le protéger… il n'a que nous, maintenant. "

" Hai…"

Kael baille et s'endort rapidement. Gelf sourit doucement, regardant ses cousins dormir, puis finit par s'endormir à son tour.

oOoOoOo

Un an plus tard, laboratoire des manipulations.

(_ Écran d'ordinateur_ )

_En date d'aujourd'hui, huit étapes sur dix ont été faites. Les meilleurs cobayes sont God III et God IV. Puis, Goddess III. Puis God V. Les autres commencent à mal réagir aux manipulations. Aujourd'hui, les cobayes du projet **Black Gods** vont être marqués. Une croix celtique avec des ailes noires_

Hyundel s'arrête d'écrire un instant en entendant un cri de douleur.

" Des tatouages, c'est la meilleure façon de marquer des cobayes…"

( _Écran d'ordinateur_ )

_Emplacement des marques. God I, bas du dos, au milieu. Goddess I, bas du dos, à droite. Goddess II, bas du dos, à gauche. God II, haut du dos, à droite. Goddess III, haut du dos, à gauche. God III, haut du dos, au milieu. God IV, tout le dos. God V, nuque_

Elle s'arrête encore une fois en entendant d'autres cris. Elle jure entre ses dents et décroche le téléphone.

" Mais bon dieu… Jacobs ! Qui crie comme ça ? "

"_ Kael. C'est quand même long lui faire la marque…_"

" C'est mon être parfait. Qu'il tienne sa langue ! "

" _B-Bien…_"

Jacobs raccroche et se tourne vers ses assistants. Ses deux meilleurs ne sont pas dans la pièce. Il se demande bien où ils sont… Kyros et Klaus… Il hausse les épaules.

" Qu'il se la ferme, le jeune ! "

Kael ferme les yeux et serre les dents. L'aiguille perce encore une fois sa peau. Et encore. Et encore. Pour faire un misérable tatouage… Gelf a déjà essayé de le libérer, sans succès. Des techniciens le retiennent. Lui, sa marque a déjà été faite.

" Mais vous lui faites mal !Arrêtez ! "

Il essaye encore une fois de se libérer de l'emprise des techniciens. Kael ouvre un œil et regarde son cousin.

" Je vais bien, Gelf… t'inquiète pas pour moi…"

Gelf hoche un peu la tête, pas très convaincu. Il regarde la seconde table et se crispe. Kokoro se débat violemment pour ne pas être installé sur la table.

" 'on ! iie ! Non ! Veux pas ! noon ! "

Gelf ouvre grand les yeux et regarde Jacobs.

" Vous… vous êtes pas sérieux ! Il n'a que trois ans ! Vous pouvez pas lui faire ça ! "

" La ferme ! "

Jacobs le gifle, furieux.

" Le marquage sera fait, un point c'est tout. Il ne reste que ces deux-là. Les autres sont partis retrouver Hyundel. Alors, tu te tais, petit cobaye, et tu laisses faire les techniciens. "

" Oui, monsieur…"

Gelf reste silencieux le temps que les tatouages soient finis, ce qui prend encore une bonne demi-heure. Dès qu'il est descendu de la table, Kael se colle contre Gelf, retenant des larmes.

" Ça fait mal…"

Kokoro pleure silencieusement alors qu'il est déposé près de Kael et de Gelf. Jacobs les regarde et secoue la tête. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Jacobs répond.

" Oui… Quoi ! Nous sommes attaqués ? D'accord ! "

Jacobs raccroche, visiblement énervé et paniqué.

" Détruisez les documents, les fichiers, les ordinateurs ! "

Il se tourne vers les trois jeunes, sa bouche déformée par un rictus.

" Les autres cobayes sont morts… Hyundel aussi… Tuez les autres cobayes ! "

Il ricane, un ricanement un peu fou et sort un revolver d'un tiroir. Gelf sursaute et se met devant Kael et Kokoro.

" Non ! "

Kael serre Kokoro contre lui. Jacobs regarde ses assistants mettre le feu partout, remarque que Kyros et Klaus sont revenus et Kensuke les accompagne, puis il vise Gelf.

" Vous devez tous mourir…. TOUS ! "

Il ricane et tire plusieurs fois, à répétition, sur Gelf, vidant son arme. Kokoro tremble de peur, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur la silhouette de Gelf.

" GELF ! "

Kael serre encore plus Kokoro, secouant la tête vivement.

" Ne regarde pas… tout va bien aller… ne t'inquiète pas.. "

Kokoro ramasse une photo près de lui, la serre contre lui avant de se blottir contre son frère qui continue à répéter les mêmes choses. Tout va bien aller…. Ne pas s'inquiéter… Et lui, petit être d'à peine trois ans, ne pense qu'à une chose…

" …Gelf…"

* * *

Merci pour ceux qui vont reviewer court chapitre. On se revoit pour le troisième! "BG 3: Kael" ! 


End file.
